metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid 1.5
So... isn't it illegal to have this entire document verbatim like this? Shouldn't we go through and paraphrase it? I can take care of that tomorrow if no one else does. Dazuro 03:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Would someone please care to explain to me why game companies don't want us to know about beta elements? Why don't we get to know the names of the unused species? Why can't they elaborate on mysteries? Getting back on topic, Avatar Wiki's page for Project 88 or whatever, the original Avatar, has the entire script there. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 03:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :No, it is not illegal in any way to have a copy of the document here. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 03:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Because they keep unused ideas from the documents and implement them in later games--this obviously influenced the hell out of Corruption (and Other M uses an amazing amount of similar concepts, even if it was by a different team), but people might have seen it coming if this leaked sooner. Also because of the whole "everything was cooler before it changed" effect. As for the Avatar thing, I don't know about that, but wikis are fallible. Just because one does something doesn't mean others can/should. Either way, this isn't our writing at all, and it looks at first glance like it is. Having extensive quotes from manuals or scans is one thing, but this is an entire page made entirely from copy-pasted information. That ain't right, whether it's legal or not. It ''explicitly says in bright red at the bottom of this very edit page: "DO NOT PLAGIARIZE. We do not allow verbatim copying of content from any other websites. Please only submit work that is either explicitly declared to be entirely in the Public Domain (this is NOT most things on the Internet, and it should be assumed that this is NOT true when in doubt) or work that is your own." Protip: that's exactly what we just did. And not only is this verbatim copying, but it's copying of information that the company never intended to release. Dazuro 03:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I can understand that, but Giov. took the script down like Derek Bonikowski took down the IceBoss animation! We have to keep it in fan hands. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 03:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Can we use subpages and put a clear note at the top saying it's preserved for archive purposes, then repurpose the main article as a summary? Dazuro 03:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :There are several things I've been meaning to suggest archiving. This would be a good one, along with Matt Manchester's blog post, and the MOM Iwata Asks. 'ChozoBoy' (Talk/ ) 04:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) It seems strange that there is no mention of Dark Samus here. The ending of Prime seemed to indicate they had some form of story planned all along Oni Link 12:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, most of it ''did become Hunters. SteveZombie 13:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Um, there is mention of an evil Samus toward the end... Dazuro 16:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) @Junge: We already have the blog post in different places and pieces of IA but sure. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 13:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) where did we get this :O Metroid101 20:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Some Retro person's website as an early draft of MP2. I can imagine a fight with Mad AI. Yeah... him appearing out of the dark and making a ghost sound and Samus looking at him... yeah... an epic fight lol --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б''''''o'й'''X]] (Talk • • UN) 20:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) they should seriously make this game its really good. JUST SAYING xD Metroid101 21:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) MoM This sounds alot like Other M, like how you're on a ship, and you can't use the abilities until allowed. And it also has a ton of elements similar to Hunters... Something tells me this game would not be very good. XD Sylux X 00:12, July 3, 2012 (UTC) New Game This would be a great game for the Wii U. Why, you may ask? I'll give some examples: Controls: Due to the fact that this game uses Co-op, here would be the controls. The first player would use the Game Pad, using its screen to solve scan puzzles, but I don't know what'll happen with the other parts of the gameplay. The second player's controls, on the other hand, would be the controls from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Narrative: The Story would be mostly unchanged from the prototype but have it take place after Fusion since the Prime Trilogy isn't canon anymore. Also, if the game's played on 2-player mode, the cutscenes & quotes subtly change, like in Dead Space 3. In terms of presentation, the updated graphics of the Wii U are perfect for the isolated & unnerving tone, which would be good for setting up jump scares straight out of sci-fi horror films, namely it's inspiration, Alien. Gameplay: The gameplay is similar to that of the Metroid Prime games, with the gameplay being in the first person perspective, but with all the power-ups from both the original games, and the prime series, like the Screw Attack & the Grapple Beam. Like in the prototype, the Mad AI would disable most or some of the abilities of the players in situations for both gameplay mechanics like the scan puzzles & playing into their fears. Characters: Samus Aran: The first playable character. Her appearance (In her Power Suit) would be a mix of her appearances in Prime & Other M, as that, with the ability to switch between her suits at will, unlike the previous games. Her personality is like her's from Other M, but she won't constantly brood like in the previous game, and she would be more brave unlike in the last game where she was scared sh*tless by a Purple Dragon. John Malkovich: The Second playable Character. John resembles his older brother, Adam, but is a bit shorter and has a scar that runs down his right eye. His Power Suit would be a little bulkier in stature to differentiate him from Samus and would also resemble Sylux. His personality is a direct contrast to Adam's, being somewhat loudmouthed and rude, especially to his enemies. Also, he's very friendly to Samus and provides information to her on enemies, environments, and even his personal thought of some events. sometimes serves as her voice of voice of reason if she can't speak. Mad AI: Each of the personalities would have an individual appearance seen as a lifelike hologram to differentiate itself from other Video Game AI such as SHODAN from System Shock & GLAdos from Portal. The Killer would have scars all over his 'body' and has a knife in hand, a lot like Zsasz from Batman. He would usually be found hiding around the corner, ready to scare the players or tattooing himself with his knife. The Child would look a young anime girl, looking like a seven year old. She would usually be found skipping towards the players or fooling around somewhere above them. The Mother would resemble Samus' mother as a way to catch her off guard. She would usually be found sitting in a chair waiting to congratulate the players after her levels. The Martyr would resemble a Cold War soldier, with a heavily scarred face, pale skin, & a tendency to frown most of the time. As a boss he would resemble a weaponised version of Samus' Power Suit, with lasers, missile launchers & machine guns. He would usually be found in the warped levels telling the players that they can't win at all. Ridley: Ridley comes back as an helper character. He has two appearances. His first appearance is a fully mechanical version of his signature appearance, looking somewhat similar to Meta Ridley, but this is rarely seen as he's using this outside the ship. His second appearance is based on Samus' Power Suit, which he uses for the majority of the story. His personality is like the cold tactician that is typically expected from him, but he's not as sadistic by now. After the constant string of failures that haunted him, he is starting to redeem himself by making the Space Pirates a mercenary group. The reason why he came to the ship is because he and a squad of Space Pirates were investigating mysterious cases where both Space Pirates & Galactic Federation Soldiers were 'vanishing' into thin air, but his squad was lost when they got near the ship, thus forcing himself to ally himself with his greatest enemy. For those who are reading this, these are just my thoughts on what could happen if Nintendo ever thinks about making it, so feel free to express your own opinion own what it could be like 02:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :This probably belongs to the forums, or a the fanon wiki. Mr. Anon (talk) 05:09, April 4, 2013 (UTC)